Go Home With Me
by Matsuzaka Yuri
Summary: Kise telah melupakan Midorima yang selalu setia untuk pulang bersamanya. Sampai suatu 'kecelakaan' menimpanya di malam itu, Kise menyadari betapa ia membutuhkan Midorima sebagai 'teman' dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Juga perjalanan hatinya./MidoKise/Summary elek/Aman dibaca saat puasa :D #apaini?/Review, please?


**Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Yuri presents**

 **Go Home With Me**

 **Warning: OOC, abal, alur kecepetan, dll. Silahkan klik tombol 'Back' kalo kamu udah ga sreg baca. Hehe :D**

 **A/N: Fic ini aku persembahkan sebagai permintaan maaf karena men-discontinued fic 'If You'. Ideku udah stuck banget buat fic itu. Lagipula sekarang aku lagi kangen moment MidoKise. #di_ignite_pass_kuroko :p**

 **Happy reading!**

Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Kise pulang bersama Midorima. Berjalan beriringan sambil berbincang tentang latihan basket yang mereka lakoni beberapa jam lalu. Setahun lebih mengenal Kise tak membuat Midorima lantas mengakrabkan diri. Jika bukan karena perangai Kise yang cerewet, hangat, dan pemaksa mungkin Midorima akan lebih sering pulang sendirian –seperti saat dirinya belum mengenal Kise.

Midorima sendiri sebal dengan Kise yang kerap kali berisik di dekat telinganya. Bagi Midorima, ketenangan adalah segalanya. Namun jika terus-terusan mengasingkan diri, maka cap 'antisosial' tak kasat mata itu tak akan pernah hilang dari jidatnya. Bergaya cool dan sulit didekati begini juga Midorima lumayan peduli dengan lingkungannya. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia ingin menunjukkan pada orang lain ia tidak se-antisosial seperti yang mereka kira.

"Siapa peduli dikatai antisosial? Aku berteman karena itu mauku,"

Tsundere memang.

Maka biar sajalah Kise berkicau apapun sesuka hatinya, Midorima cukup menjadi pendengar dan penanggap yang baik. Dan, yah, Midorima akui, ia sudah terbiasa dengan telinganya yang sering berdengung setiap bertemu makhluk pirang ajaib ini.

Saking terbiasanya, Midorima tidak sadar kalau ia merindukan momen-momen itu.

Atau terlalu angkuh untuk mengakuinya?

Sebab sejak Kise rutin melakukan one-on-one dengan Aomine, nampaknya ia mulai melupakan jam pulangnya bersama Midorima karena keasyikkan. Dan karena Midorima telah menghapus sebutan antisosial tersebut –atau kesepian tanpa gangguan dari Kise– dirinya menerima saja ajakan pulang dari Akashi.

Ada kalanya Midorima berpikir untuk menunggu Kise menyelesaikan permainan one-on-one-nya. Tapi sebagai orang yang berpegang teguh pada peraturan, ia mengurungkan niatnya menunggu Kise agar tidak pulang terlalu malam. Akhirnya ia hanya dapat mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri betapa ia benci menjadi tipe orang yang seperti itu.

Terlalu angkuh.

Juga pengecut.

 **_GoHomeWithMe_**

"Jadi dia starter, dan Kise cadangan...?"

"Tidak, itu salah. Potensi dan perkembangan Kise sudah melebihi Haizaki. Terlebih, Nijimura-san sudah cukup untuk menjadi pemain cadangan. Sikap Haizaki tidak bisa ditolerir. Mulai sekarang, dia hanya akan menjadi penghalang."

"..."

"Kita sudah selesai berurusan dengannya. Aku akan menyarankan dia untuk berhenti."

Mata Akashi yang terlihat dingin itu menarik atensi pemuda berkacamata yang berjalan disisinya. Midorima seperti berbicara dengan orang lain.

Jujur saja, tatapan Akashi membuatnya merinding.

"Kenapa, Midorima?"

Midorima buru-buru menormalkan ekspresinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu."

"Benar, 'kan?" Akashi melunakkan tatapannya, membuat Midorima sedikit lega. "Masalah dengan Haizaki berarti sudah beres. Mau tidak mau, dia harus mengikuti saranku karena itu yang terbaik. Setelah ini aku bisa fokus ke Kise sepenuhnya."

Mendengar nama Kise disebut, Midorima memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa hanya Kise? Bukankah masih ada Kuroko di lapis kedua?" tanya Midorima tanpa menyadari nada suaranya meninggi.

"Kuroko itu berbeda. Sedari awal, dia tidak memiliki rival. Maka dari itu latihan yang kusarankan padanya juga berbeda dibandingkan yang lain. Sedangkan Kise harus mati-matian memperebutkan posisinya dengan Haizaki, apalagi gaya permainan mereka hampir mirip. Tapi sekarang aku tenang, Kise berhasil lolos melewati tantangan itu,"

"Hmm.. begitu,"

"Kenapa? Tampaknya kau kurang senang aku begitu memperhatikan mereka."

"Apa maksudmu?" Midorima tak paham.

"Bukan apa-apa," Akashi tersenyum jahil. "Tapi kuharap seseorang tidak cemburu karena saat ini aku akan lebih memperhatikan Kise dibandingkan temannya yang sering pulang bersamanya."

"Oi, oi," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, sekadar menutupi kegugupannya. "Maksudmu 'teman Kise' itu siapa? Aku? Jangan salah paham, Akashi. Kami pulang bersama itu karena dia yang selalu mengajakku. Lalu kau bilang aku cemburu tadi? Bagian mana dari diriku yang terlihat melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu?"

"Midorima," seringai Akashi semakin mengembang. "Aku tidak mengatakan itu dirimu. Aku hanya mengatakan 'seseorang', 'kan?"

Midorima kena telak. Sial, ia terpancing dengan omong kosong kapten merahnya ini. Akh! Ini semua gara-gara Kise! Baru saja lima menit pikiran Midorima terbebas darinya, kini bayang-bayang si model pirang itu kembali memenuhi isi kepalanya. Ditambah kejahilan Akashi yang menyebalkan, ia harus bersikeras mempertahankan egonya.

"Oh, jadi 'seseorang' yang kusebutkan tadi adalah kau, Midorima? Tak kusangka ternyata kau–"

"Cukup, Akashi. Topik pembicaraan kita berubah menjadi konyol. Kita berpisah disini. Sampai jumpa."

Sepeninggal Midorima, Akashi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah tsundere temannya itu. Tak hanya Kise, Midorima juga tidak luput dari perhatiannya. Kedekatan Midorima dengan Kise adalah andil dari perubahannya yang dingin dan tertutup menjadi agak terbuka dan responsif. Midorima menikmatinya, Akashi tahu itu. Sehingga ketika Kise mulai dekat dengan Aomine, berduel sampai melebihi batas waktu latihan, Midorima merasa sedikit –sangat– kesepian. Walau Midorima enggan mengakuinya.

Dan yang lebih meyakini Akashi tentang perasaan Midorima terhadap Kise, ia pernah melihat Midorima berdiri sendirian di gerbang sekolah. Padahal seingat Akashi, Midorima meminta izin pada pelatih untuk pulang lebih awal. Posisi Midorima yang membelakangi Akashi lantas membuat Midorima tidak melihatnya. Akashi berjalan mendekatinya tanpa suara, sehingga ia dapat mendengar bisikan Midorima yang disambut tiupan angin malam.

"Sudah dua jam. Kau lama sekali, Kise.."

Akashi terpana.

 **_GoHomeWithMe_**

Berduel dengan Aomine itu rasanya nano-nano. Melelahkan juga mengesalkan, lantaran Kise sekali pun tak mampu menang dari Aomine. Tapi disisi lain sangat menyenangkan. Waktu dua jam berduel bagaikan dua menit, lalu tak terasa matahari sudah kembali ke peraduan.

Selesai berganti pakaian, Kise dapati ruang olahraga sudah sepi. Aomine juga hilang entah kemana. Mungkin keburu ditarik pulang oleh Momoi. Wajar saja, Momoi tetaplah seorang gadis, tidak pantas baginya pulang terlalu larut walau Aomine dengan senang hati mengantar Momoi sampai ke rumahnya. Kalau Aomine sudah ngacir begini, mau tak mau Kise pulang sendirian.

'Andai ada Midorimacchi..'

Ah, ya, Midorima. Kise jadi mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka pulang bersama. Rasanya dua minggu yang lalu Midorima menraktirnya es krim di kedai di ujung jalan. Atau sebulan? Dua bulan? Duh, kebanyakan berduel dengan Aomine, jangan-jangan mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya juga. Pikun dan bodoh. Hiii..

Tak ada Midorima rasanya sepi. Tak ada yang dengan sabar mendengar celotehannya. Tak ada juga yang serius menanggapi segala curhatannya. Percakapannya dengan Midorima agak kaku memang. Namun cara Midorima menghargai seseorang itulah yang membawa Kise terhanyut dalam setiap obrolannya dengan Midorima. Selain itu Midorima adalah tempat tujuannya saat dirinya mencari sebuah ketenangan.

Ketenangan yang tak tergantikan oleh rasa sepi sekalipun.

Kise menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Midorima. Masa bodoh dengan sifat tsundere-nya dan betapa maniaknya si rambut hijau itu dengan ramalan Oha Asa. Midorima itu unik. Mampu mengimbangi Kise yang simpel, hiperaktif, dan terang-terangan.

Karena itulah Kise mengakui bahwa ia begitu merindukan sosok Midorima. Bukan hanya sebagai teman sekolah dan rekan satu tim. Lebih dari itu.

Apakah mulai sekarang ia harus mengurangi kegiatan duelnya dengan Aomine? Tampaknya sulit. Dan lagi Kise sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa momen-momen kebersamaannya dengan Midorima menjadi seberharga ini. Momen pulang bersama itu menjadi momen yang paling dirindukan olehnya.

Tetapi ada satu hal lagi yang patut dipertanyakan.

Ini tentang debaran halus yang terasa nyaman di dadanya saat ia sedang berdua saja dengan Midorima.

Apa maksudnya debaran itu? Dari mana datangnya? Sejak kapan? Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang timbul dalam benak Kise, dan sampai saat ini ia belum menemukan jawabannya.

Terjatuh dalam lamunan panjang tentang Midorima, Kise terbengong menatap sekelilingnya begitu ia sadar. Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahnya. Jalan ini bahkan tidak berdekatan dengan komplek perumahan. Deretan pagar-pagar kayu di sampingnya reot dimakan usia, belum lagi menumpuknya sampah barang-barang bekas di pinggir pagar itu. Kasur lapuk, sepeda tua, kardus bekas, dan lain-lain ada di situ. Lampu di sepanjang jalan itu juga remang-remang.

Perasaan Kise tidak enak. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Secepat mungkin ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat menyeramkan ini. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan sebelum sebuah tangan asing menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya..

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?!"

Empat orang pria bertubuh kekar maju dan mengerubungi dirinya. Tak hanya besar, tinggi mereka semua bahkan setara dengan Center of Teikou, Murasakibara. Kise yang bocah ingusan mustahil mampu keluar dari jeratan raksasa-raksasa itu. Pria yang mencengkeram lengannya itu mulai menggerayangi kulit wajah Kise yang mulus.

"Kau laki-laki, tapi kau cantik sekali.." ujar pria itu dengan seringai mesumnya.

Kise meronta-ronta. Tangannya yang bebas memukul keras tangan biadab itu sehingga si empunya meringis kesakitan. "Beraninya kau.."

"Lepaskan aku! Kulaporkan kalian semua ke polisi!" teriak Kise. Dalam hati ia menjerit, ia begitu hebat dalam basket namun lemah hanya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Coba saja. Menjerit sekencang apa pun tak akan ada yang mendengarkan jeritanmu. Hahaha..." tawa pria itu. "Lebih baik kau ikut kami dan jangan melawan! Percuma saja!"

Mereka semakin erat mengerubungi Kise. Sekuat apapun Kise melawan, hasilnya nihil. Keempat penjahat itu terlalu kuat. Kise dibuat tak berdaya dalam jeratan mereka. Tubuhnya sudah lemas. Kise terjatuh dan kepalanya menghantam pagar kayu sebelum mereka sempat melucuti seragamnya. Seketika ia pingsan. Namun...

Syuuuuut~

DUAGH!

"Hei, bos! Kau kena–"

DUAGH!

"Tori!" Si preman ketiga terperangah menyaksikan bos dan rekannya diam tak berkutik. "OI, KALAU BERANI TAMPAKKAN DIRIMU, TEME!"

DUAGH! BUK! DUK!

Hanya dalam lima detik, empat buah barbel patah berceceran di sekitar penjahat-penjahat yang K.O itu. Seorang pemuda berjalan santai ke arah mereka sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang kotor. Melempar adalah keahliannya, dalam jarak sejauh apapun. Didekatinya sang korban yang masih syok dengan kejadian tadi. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Deg.

Suara ini..

"Mi..dorima..cchi?"

Kise mengerjapkan manik topaznya berulang kali. Midorima yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, pergi sebelum mereka sadar. Kalau terjadi sesuatu lagi, aku tak bisa menolongmu,"

Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar setengah tidak percaya, Kise mengangguk. Disambutnya uluran tangan Midorima yang terasa hangat di tangannya. Akibat benturan tadi, kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya limbung. Midorima dengan sigap menangkapnya sebelum tubuh itu kembali mencium tanah.

'Gawat, aku tak mungkin membawanya pulang berjalan kaki dalam keadaan seperti ini,' pikir Midorima. Matanya menelaah ke setiap sudut jalan, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk membawa Kise pergi secepatnya. Sekejap ia terpaku pada sebuah sepeda tua yang tergeletak di pinggir tiang listrik. Midorima segera berlari menuju sepeda itu lalu diceknya dengan teliti. 'Masih bagus. Hanya rem kirinya saja yang tidak berfungsi,'

Buru-buru Midorima mendekatkan sepeda itu pada Kise. Tas si pirang yang tergeletak pun digantungnya di stang sepeda. "Cepatlah, Kise, waktu kita sedikit. Jangan jadi lemah begitu. Kau laki-laki, 'kan?"

Saat bersikap baik pun Midorima tetap saja tsundere. Kise terlalu lemah untuk membalas ucapan sadis Midorima, jadi dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ia berusaha duduk di jok belakang sepeda itu. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Midorima dan kepalanya bersandar di punggung lebar itu.

"Sudah siap?" Kise mengangguk. "Pegangan yang erat. Kalau jatuh, aku yang repot nantinya,"

Midorima mengayuh sepedanya kencang. Khawatir akan ada bahaya lagi jika tidak buru-buru sampai rumah. Pasalnya, ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Tingkat kriminalitas di malam hari sangat tinggi.

"Nee, Midorimacchi.." ujar Kise pelan. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke rumahku. Lukamu harus diobati dulu,"

"Hmm.. aku ingin langsung pulang. Aku tidak mau merepotkan Midorimacchi lebih dari ini.."

"Jangan bodoh, Kise. Rumahmu jauh sekali dari sini. Kepalamu harus segera diobati karena dikhawatirkan ada luka dalam. Kau merasa mual tidak?"

"Tidak.."

"Berarti kau tidak gegar otak."

Kise tersenyum kecil. "Syukurlah.."

Hening. Keduanya hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Midorima dapat merasakan hangat di sekitar punggung dan pinggangnya yang bersentuhan dengan Kise. Kali ini Midorima tidak mau kalah lagi. Kali ini ia harus menang dalam memerangi egonya.

Dengan segenap keberanian, disentuhnya tangan Kise yang memeluk pinggangnya. Mata Kise terbelalak merasakan lembutnya jemari Midorima di sela-sela jemarinya. Sekujur tubuh Kise menghangat. Dadanya kembali berdebar. Pelukannya di pinggang Midorima semakin mengerat. Midorima bahkan dapat merasakan hangatnya wajah Kise yang disembunyikan di punggungnya.

"Kise.."

"Ya?"

"Jangan pernah pulang sendirian lagi.."

Di malam yang sunyi diiringi suara decitan roda sepeda, Kise telah menemukan jawabannya.

Bahwa ia seharusnya selalu pulang bersama Midorima.

Bahwa di sisi Midorima, ia merasa aman.

Bahwa dengan Midorima, ia jatuh cinta.

"Tak akan pernah, Shin.."

 **End**

 **Hueee... ! Saya bikin ff apa ini? Ampuni saya, MidoKise shippers. Saya sangat berniat menistakan couple ini #dilempar_midorin**

 **Saya sangat butuh asupan review (kritik, saran, omelan, cacian, de es be ge) dari kalian. Sukur-sukur kalo di-follow dan favorite. Muehehe... :p #ngarep**

 **Yosh, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan! :D**


End file.
